Hasta que regreses
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Esta vez Levi debía quedarse y para él no había decisión más dolorosa que esa/ "¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me maten? No me tocarán, esperaré impaciente que lo hagas tú cuando vuelva…." /Erwin x Levi


¿En qué momento había dejado que ese hombre tomara tanto peso en su vida? ¿Había dejado que le influyese hasta ese punto? En el que estaba casi a punto de temblar…

Levi apretó sus puños y se esforzó al máximo para mantenerse firme y guardar la compostura delante del comandante que estaba enfrente suyo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio -le reprocho Levi después de unos segundos de puro silencio. -No voy a atajar tus ordenes esta vez. ¡Lo sabes de sobras! -espetó convencido mirándole fijamente, desafiante y autoritario.

El rubio acorto la escasa distancia que les separaba y acerco una mano hasta la mejilla ajena, depositando su cálida mano en ella, rozándola levemente.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? -Levi se sacudió ante esas palabras y se echo para atrás -¿Algo te preocupa?

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡¿Quieres ir solo?! ¡No voy a quedarme yo aquí como un puto inútil! -soltó con rabia.

-En nuestra última salida te lesionaste la pierna. Tienes el cuerpo cansado y varias heridas que aún no han sanado del todo ¿Es necesario que te lo recuerde?

-¿Y por qué me da la sensación de que todo lo que me estas diciendo son puras excusas para que no vaya?

El comandante sonrió.

-Debí suponerlo. Tú tan perspicaz como siempre Levi -Volvió a caminar hasta el más bajo haciendo que este retrocediese hasta chocar contra la pared del fondo.

Estaban en el cuarto de Levi, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de una vela en una mesita al lado de la cama.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no nos acompañarás en nuestra incursión al exterior. Es una orden, te lo repito y será la última vez.

Levi trago saliva y sintió sus manos arder de lo apretados que tenía los nudillos. ¿A qué venía eso? El comandante siempre había confiado en él. Siempre habían estado unidos en cada salida. Habían luchado codo con codo. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Acaso ahora era solo un estorbo?

-¡Dime por qué! -chilló de repente entre enfadado y confuso.

Para colmo su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo sin que él pudiese controlarlo del todo. A su antojo y sin pedir permiso. Se estremecía ante la presencia de ese tipo. Aquel tipo que por mucho que había intentado matar , incluso odiar, no había podido.

-El capitán merece un descanso ¿no crees? -hablo tomándole del mentón.

-¡No me toques los cojones! -rechazo su contacto y evadió su mirada -Me repugna cuando me mientes.

Esta vez pareció que el rubio se puso más serio de lo normal y sin dudar cogió a Levi de la cintura y lo atrajo hacía él con mucha fuerza, impidiendo con sus fuertes manos que el más pequeño pudiese zafarse fácilmente.

-Esto no es una broma. Nos jugamos la vida cada vez que vamos. Lo sabes demasiado bien ¿verdad?

Un flashback terrorífico apareció en la mente de Levi recordándole como habían acabado con la vida de sus anteriores compañeros.

-No quiero un final así para ti. Preferiría morir yo mil veces antes que dejar que siquiera toquen uno de tus cabellos-siguió hablando, helando esta vez a Levi que parecía tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de decir su superior -No puede hacer nada la última vez. Por mi incompetencia acabaron hiriéndote y me culpo por ello a cada segundo.

-No fue culpa tuya…. -susurro aflojando el agarre de sus manos y dejando descansar su cuerpo. Alzo la vista y se perdió en la de Erwin -Me adelante y decidí actuar solo. Si hay un solo culpable ese soy yo.

-Eso te honra.

-Y así seguirá siendo.

-No esta vez.

-¡Erwin!

El rubio se contuvo y permaneció sereno, a pesar de que al volver a sentir temblar el cuerpo de Levi le estaba afectando de sobremanera. Estrecho el pequeño cuerpo del contrario hacia él y dejo que se tranquilizase un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-Quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero supongo que contigo es bastante absurdo -esa frase llamó la atención de Levi -Es una misión suicida. Si alguien regresa con vida será un milagro. Pero de eso se trata. Salvar a la humanidad es nuestra prioridad, y no nuestras propias vidas.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Qué asco me da oírte decir toda esa basura! -masculló cabreado.

Erwin descanso sus brazos y Levi se separo sutilmente.

-¡No hables de esa manera! ¡Me enferma! ¡Como si nuestras vidas no valiesen nada!

-La tuya para mi vale más que ninguna. Y es por eso que la protegeré a cualquier precio. Quieras o no. Con tu aprobación o sin ella.

En el fondo sabía que decir esa clase de cosas no surtiría efecto en alguien como Levi, frío, con un potencial y liderazgo indomables. Pero y ante su presencia capaz de flaquear, y mostrar su cara más humana. Le adoraba a tal extremo, a tal punto que ni el mismo Levi era consciente.

Levi le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Ervin simplemente se fue hacia la cama y se sentó en ella para luego hacer un gesto con la mano indicando al pequeño a que se acercase. Cuando este estuvo enfrente Ervin paso ambos brazos rodeando su cintura y lo empujo hacia él, hasta que Levi quedo sentado encima.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Erwin observo detenidamente cada centímetro del chico que tenía delante. Sin perder detalle, con calma, a su ritmo. Y es que solo de pensar en perderle, su mente se nublaba.

Sí, era lo correcto, enloquecería en una vida sin Levi. Y a pesar de pensar una y mil veces en la posibilidad de no regresar con vida, si podía tenerlo en ese preciso instante entre sus brazos, no iba a pedir más.

Tomó su boca tomando desprevenido al de cabello oscuro. Un beso feroz y algo tosco, de los que solía darle cuando estaba desesperado. Al separarse ambos tenían los labios rojos por el contacto.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? -era una pregunta sí, pero más bien un simple comentario, ni siquiera esperaría una respuesta.

-Se te da bien eso de evadir tus responsabilidades.

-¿Eso crees? -indagó pero sabiendo a que se refería.

-No voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que te maten.

-Nadie va a matarme ¿Tan poco confiás en mi?-corto secamente cogiendo uno de los mechones que caían por sobre la frente de Levi -Te lo prometo ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

-Prométeme algo que se pueda cumplir.

-Deja de estar asustado -hablo de repente en un tono más áspero -¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me maten? No me tocarán, esperaré impaciente que lo hagas tú cuando vuelva….Y si tengo que morir que seas tú quien me asesine.

Que algo como eso fuese dicho por tan reconocido comandante era realmente algo inaudito. También para Levi lo fue.

-Sé perfectamente mis responsabilidades -prosiguió -Una de ellas será siempre cuidar de ti. De eso me encargaré.

-¡Yo no te lo he pedido, ni quiero que lo hagas!

Los dos se miraron desafiantes a los ojos y Levi una vez más termino perdiendo ante ese hombre que a cada instante que permanecía cerca, le robaba la calma. Desvió la mirada al poco rato.

-Hueles tan bien….-aspiro el aroma que desprendía la piel de Levi, desabrocho varios botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho.

¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo? Estaba tan cabreado, con él, consigo mismo, con el mundo y en cambio ese tipo parecía no afectarle en absoluto, rozando su cuerpo sin permiso, oliéndole , inmiscuyéndose, sin darle opción a nada, que no fuese seguir allí petrificado.

Había cosas importantes de las que hablar., cosas que discutir, de las que preocuparse.

" _No te vayas, por favor no lo hagas"_

Gritarlo a todo pulmón, eso quería. En cambio las palabras se quedaron atragantas en su garganta. Ningún sonido salió.

" _No te vayas, no me dejes"_

Erwin se levantó, Levi enrosco sus piernas entre su cintura y sus brazos por su cuello , mientras Erwin lo sujetaba fuertemente para después depositarlo suavemente en la cama.

-¿Esta bien que te toque?

Nunca le preguntaba, se dedicaba a hacerlo, pero esa noche se sentía diferente, como si necesitase de la aprobación de su pequeño amante.

" _Quedate aquí, conmigo"_

Levi cerró los ojos, permaneció callado, permitiendo que le despojasen de sus ropas, permitiendo que unas manos ajenas a las suyas tocasen su piel.

Erwin se posiciono encima de él y bajo sus dedos hasta su entrepierna. La despertó del todo al empezar a acariciarla con sus experimentados movimientos. Levi era bastante sensible al tacto, y eso le gustaba.

Lo que vino después lo deseaban tanto como el hecho de no querer que amaneciese jamás.

No fue una simple noche de sexo cualquiera, como las que solían tener cuando se ponían cachondos. Se amaron como locos dejando empapadas las sabanas de puro sudor y fluidos. Después de varias horas el agotamiento acabó por dejar exhaustos a los dos.

Levi alejo el pelo que se le había quedado pegado en la frente. Se giro hacia la derecha en donde reposaba la persona que hacía escasos minutos había dejado sus entrañas llenas de su liquido. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantos orgasmos le había proporcionado. Solo una cosa tenía clara; lo mucho que había acabado queriendo a ese sujeto.

Erwin abrió los ojos y de repente el mayor temor de Levi volvió a tomar peso y a visualizarse.

¿Se iría? ¿Sin él?

-¿Temes dormirte y que me escape? -dijo sonriendo de medio lado -O acaso…¿eres uno de esos que se quedan embobados fantaseando?

Levi se incorporó ignorando el estúpido comentario. Su cuerpo se estaba resintiendo y le dolía. ¿Cómo pretendía acompañarle si ni siquiera se veía capaz de ponerse en pie? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tan débil era?

Cualquier suplica sería en vano. ¿De verdad eso iba a acabar de ese modo? Su cuerpo tembló, pero esta vez no se esforzó en disimularlo.

Antes de que se diese cuenta unos brazos fuertes lo estaban abrazando con firmeza, acogiéndole entre la calidez de su pecho.

-Ya no hay necesidad de que te esfuerces -pronunció estremeciendo a Levi -Confía en mí y deja que por una vez sea yo quien se ocupe de todo.

Sonaba tan simple cuando lo decía, pensó Levi .

-Tú bastardo...Si vas a irte ya va siendo hora de que lo hagas.

Acababa de decirlo. Todo lo contrario a lo que le hubiese gustado decir. Pero no había motivos para alargar ese sufrimiento. Si al final iba a irse cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor.

Trato de apartarlo un poco pero Erwin se mantuvo en la misma posición sin inmutarse, rodeando el cuerpo de Levi con el suyo propio. Entregándole parte de su calor corporal.

-¿Lo ves? -Levi le miro sin entender -Puedes hablar, pero quien mejor habla es tu cuerpo…¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Ahora sí quieres que me vaya? ¿No vas a oponerte?

-Me opongo. Y eso no hará que desistas.

-Me conoces bien -acaricio varios de sus cabellos y beso su frente con ternura.

Levi aparto un poco su cabeza y ambos se quedaron por varios segundos mirándose fijamente.

-Aún sigues siendo un hombre muy arisco cuando se trata de aceptar caricias -declaro Erwin siendo muy consciente de ello -Tienes que relajarte.

-Imposible.

-¿Me echaras de menos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a un Levi que se tenso de inmediato al escucharla salir de la boca de su amante. Trago saliva sin poder evitarlo.

Erwin sonrió.

-¿Eso ha sido un sí? Quizás… -volvió a recostar el cuerpo de Levi en la cama con un simple empujón -Escucha, está bien que te quedes, a pesar de que esta decisión haya hecho que te cabrees conmigo. Esta va a ser la única razón que tendré y hará posible que me mantenga con vida. Saber que debo volver. Por ti, por nosotros. Para volver a tenerte así….besarte así…. -bajo su boca hasta la de Levi y deposito un beso en su boca -olerte, acariciarte...hacerte mío…-rozo sus dedos por los labios que acababa de besar -No me has contestado...Yo te echare de menos como un loco. Y todo en lo que voy a poder pensar es en lo bien que estaría contigo.

-Porqué me sueltas toda esta mierda…. -dijo frunciendo el ceño y despechado.

-Por si te quedaba alguna duda. Me gusta complacer al capitán -su tono tuvo un deje de burla,

-Eres lo peor.

-Pero me quieres.

Levi callo y ese silencio hizo sonreír nuevamente al comandante, quien esta vez decidido y no sin antes volver a depositar un fogoso beso en la boca del moreno se levanto dispuesto a vestirse apropiadamente.

El estómago de Levi se encogió.

¿Cuantas noches de pasión habían compartido? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Aquella primera noche que empezó como un desesperado deseo para calmar sus cuerpos había desencadenado en una serie de sucesos. Sucesos que por mucho que no quisiera le llevaban una y otra vez al lado de quien le salvo.

-Levi…

Erwin pronuncio su nombre de espaldas, su mano en el pomo de la puerta se deslizo suavemente.

-Hasta dentro de cinco días.

Salió por la puerta sin echar la vista atrás.

Levi rodó en la cama y aspiro el aroma que desprendía su almohada donde antes había dormido Erwin.

¿Cuando había bajado tanto la guardia? ¿Cuando fue que dejo de lado su miedo a salir herido? ¿Cuando había terminado enamorándose de ese hombre?

Iba a quedase en la cama rodeado de su olor, cerrando los ojos e imaginadose que aún seguía allí.

Hasta que regresase.

Tomase el tiempo que tomase.


End file.
